Sora Visits Hyrule
by Saria33
Summary: [SoraxSaria, KairixLink, RikuxZelda] Sora was flying the Gummi Ship and he crash landed straight into Hyrule. He, Kairi, and Riku got seperated. Story is based on a travel in Kingdom Hearts 3 with Riku and Kairi. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda. I wish I did, but I don't.

Pairings: Sora x Saria, Riku x Zelda, Link x Kairi

**Sora Visits Hyrule**

A crash echoed through the Kokiri Forest. _'What was that?' _Saria asked herself, _'it sounded like it came from the Lost Woods!' _Having realized the source of this crash, she ran towards the Lost Forest.

Some time later, Saria found a boy with spiky brown hair and fair skin. _'A boy...?' _she thought. A groaning noise was heard from the boy as he slowly opened his eyes. _'A...girl?' _He thought.

"A-are you alright?" Saria asked, finally finding her voice. "Ow...yeah, I should be fine! My name is Sora, nice to meet you!" he said, grinning. Saria stood there for a moment, just surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

"Oh, my name is Saria, I'm glad you're okay!" Saria said, "Here, I'll play a song for you. Have you ever seen an ocarina?"

"A what?"

"An ocarina."

"What's an ocarina?" Saria grinned to herself.

"Here, let me show you." She took out her ocarina and played The Minuet of the Forest.

"Wow...that song is beautiful, what's it called?" Sora asked. Before Saria had a chance to answer, Mido's voice rang in her ears.

"Saria!!! Where are you?!" Saria then remembered something. 

"You shouldn't be here, Sora! Outsiders are forbidden in the Kokiri Forest!" She cried.

"Great..."

"But then...there is an alternative..."

"Really!?"

"Come with me! I'll help you!" Saria said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

A few minutes later, Sora was dressed in full Kokiri gear.

"See, see? You look like a true Kokiri now!" Saria said, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Saria!" Sora said.

"Aww, it was nothing."

"No, I'm serious!" Sora said, "It would've put my mission in jeopardy if I couldn't see this place too!"

"Mission?" Saria asked, curiously.

"Err...I must...investigate...all over this world! And slay any of those tiny black things...that are right behind you, move!!" Sora said and tackled Saria out of the way. Saria, under Sora and was blushing quite a bit, looked to see black creatures with antennae and yellow glowing eyes not too far from the two. Sora stood up and a weapon that could've been a giant key or a sword appeared in his hand.

"Wait right here, I'll make short work of this!" He said quickly. Saria sat up and watched Sora slay one black creature after another. Some time later, all the black creatures were gone.

"Are you okay, Saria?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, but what were those things?!"

"Heartless. They appear out of the darkness in people's hearts, meaning that all of them could never be destroyed...no human's heart has no darkness at all. However, there is a light deep down that never goes out." Sora explained. Saria's eyes were wide.

"Wow..." she said, her voice filled with awe. More Heartless and a man with orange-brownish skin and very little black hair appeared. He grabbed Saria's arm.

"Come with me, little girl, I need you to help open the final Keyhole..." he said, his voice both grumbly and evil sounding.

"Hey! Let me go!" Saria said, trying to break out of his grasp. A dark circle appeared around the two of them and the darkness swallowed them both.

--------------------------

"Ohhh...huh?" Kairi slowly opened her eyes to see a boy with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair leaning over her.

"You're awake!" the boy said, "Here, drink this. It may help." He held out a bottle of red liquid. Kairi took the bottle and thanked him. She looked at the liquid that smelt of mushrooms, cinnamon, and sugar. She took a sip to find it quite refreshing, in fact she felt more energized now that she had drunken that.

"What was that?" Kairi asked the boy.

"That was some red potion. It should help perk you up a little." The boy said. 

"Thanks again...hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Link. And you are?"

"I'm Kairi."

"Well, Kairi, it's been a pleasure. But, I'd better go off to save Hyrule now." Link said, picking up a sword and a shield.

"Oh...okay." Kairi said, "see you later, I guess."

"'Bye!" Link said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

-----------------------------

Riku had been exploring the strange castle he was in for hours. Okay, it was around five minutes, but it FELT like hours. He hadn't seen a single person except the eerie pictures on the wall. The eyes of the paintings seemed to follow him down the hall and it was pretty freaky. Riku's thoughts broke when he looked up to see a young woman, around the same age as him. She had flowing blonde hair, a pink dress with a strange triangle symbol on it, and the purest blue eyes Riku had ever seen. She looked surprised to see Riku there.

"Who are you? Do you have business with my father? If not, why are you here?" She said.

"I am Riku, I do not have business with your father, and I woke up here a few minutes ago." He said.

"I see...shall I escort you out then?"

"I've been trying to get out of here since I woke up, please do." Riku said. The two of them began walking down the hall silently, until the girl broke the silence.

"My name is Zelda. Princess Zelda." She said.

"Nice to meet you, princess."

The walk to the exit remained silent until the two of them ran into a woman with white hair and blue clothing.

"Impa, will you please escort Riku here out of the castle?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, your majesty."

---------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------

Alright. xD I know what you're all thinking, 'this is the weirdest fan fiction ever! What was EtnaChan123 thinking when she wrote this???' well, my dad had just bought OoT off the Wii and I started a comic version of this story. A few moments after starting, I realized that my handwriting is crap! I couldn't even read it, and I wrote it! So I decided to type it up, and, well, here's the beginning! R+R PLEASE!!!


End file.
